The Proposal
by AngelicDagger
Summary: The knight asks for his sorercess' hand at the lighthouse


A storm began to weaken outside  
  
While a knight and his sorceress  
  
Sat next to the fire  
  
A dog lain on the couch  
  
Fast asleep  
  
But very unwilling to move  
  
The two sat on a blanket  
  
She cuddled up close to him  
  
They were all alone at the lighthouse  
  
It had been a week of vacation at the beach  
  
Tomorrow they would have to go home  
  
The knight escaped from her for a few minutes  
  
He went to their room  
  
And opened his bag  
  
"Now this is the prefect time."  
  
"Squall who are you talking to?"  
  
He ran back to his lady  
  
A small bow was in his pocket  
  
It was rather obvious to the girl but not to the holder  
  
She didn't bother to ask what is was though  
  
She felt he loved her  
  
But not the way she loved him  
  
She loved him through and through  
  
Her heart was for him  
  
But he had never claimed it  
  
Not once in the two years  
  
They had known each other  
  
Had he once shown he really loved her  
  
"Uh would you dance with me, my lady?"  
  
She giggles as she accepted  
  
He swept her up into his arms  
  
Her feet may have touched the floor  
  
But I never felt like it  
  
As they danced the rain relaxed  
  
The sorceress noticed this  
  
And ran outside  
  
She danced  
  
Not caring that she was getting wet  
  
Her knight watched in the doorway  
  
When she slipped he saw the opportunity  
  
He ran over to her  
  
Only instead of helping her up  
  
He slipped too  
  
He fell on top of her  
  
The two were a wet muddy mess after they stopped laughing  
  
He pulled her close to him  
  
One knee kneeled and the other she was sitting on  
  
He stared into her eyes  
  
Unsure of what to say  
  
She sat there smiling  
  
A bit of mud was still on her nose  
  
After a few attempts to clean it off  
  
He held her face and kissed her  
  
She raised her hands to his face  
  
Wanting so much just to keep him there  
  
He let go of her and pulled out the box  
  
He opened it up and took out the ring  
  
It had a beast on it like the one on his necklace  
  
Only the ring was a ladies  
  
He picked up her hand  
  
It had fallen to her side  
  
She was surprised and crying  
  
"My sweet angel. My sorceress, my everything. Rinoa I love you with all my heart. There's nothing more I want than to be with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
She cried and stared at the ring on her finger  
  
After minutes of silence  
  
She looked up at him  
  
"On one condition! You must promise me again. You must promise me that you know what your doing. That you love me. That I am your everything."  
  
"Well… I don't know what I'm doing but ever since I've met you I've loved you. You've taught me how to show that and I owe you for everything. I want to repay you with something I thought the both of us would like."  
  
"I never said no and you still haven't promised."  
  
"I promise that I'll love you til death due us part. You are my everything like I said. And I would do anything to see you happy."  
  
She smiled and wiped away her tears  
  
Then ran back inside the light house  
  
He sat there confused  
  
She looked out a window and motioned for him to come in already  
  
He shrugged and slowly walked back in  
  
He walked to their room  
  
He noticed she wasn't there  
  
But before he could leave he was being pinned down on the bed  
  
"Squall, my knight, my truest love. I love you more then… uh well I don't know but I do know my heart is yours. I want to be with you forever. We met under the twilight. Now tonight I promise I'll be there for you if you want me. I will continue to wait if you aren't ready for me though."  
  
When she had come in she had changed into a sleep shirt to get dry  
  
She shivered as she pulled his beast ring off her necklace and put it on him  
  
He quickly pulled up the blankets and wrapped her up on his lap  
  
He didn't care that he was soaking wet  
  
He was finally happy  
  
And in love. 


End file.
